Into the Temple!
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! _________________________ Episode 61: Into the Temple! (The Command Block Arc! Episode 4) Synopsis: SMG4 and the others enter the temple containing the Command Block and try to get it before Dr. Robotnik and Coconuts can. However, something bad happens that angers the stone guardian... _________________________ SMG4 and the others are seen heading through the temple. SMG4: Ok! We just need to find the Command Block before Dr. Robotnik does! Also, we must obey the Stone Guardian’s warnings. Meggy: Right. Fishy Boopkins is seen looking at a pile of waifu keychains. Fishy Boopkins: Nice! Those will be great for my waifu collection! SMG4 Mario grabs Fishy Boopkins. SMG4 Mario: Don’t touch them! You’ll piss off the stone Guardian! Tari: He’s right. We gave him our word. We must keep our promise. Fishy Boopkins: “sighs” Alright. Meanwhile. Dr. Robotnik and Coconuts are seen heading through another area of the temple. Dr. Robotnik: Wow! Look at all of this treasure! Coconuts: I know! Dr. Robotnik: But the Command Block is all that matters. Coconuts: True. Dr. Robotnik: Speaking of which, where is the Command Block? That statue didn’t give me directions! Meanwhile. SMG4 and the others are still heading through the temple. SMG4 Mario: Just a handful of this treasure would make someone richer than Peach! SMG4 Luigi: True brother, but we can’t touch any of it! SMG4 Mario: I know! Meggy: Also, where exactly is the Command Block at? Suddenly, a golden colored houndeye appears. Bob: The heck is that? The Stone Guardian’s voice is heard. Stone Guardian: (voice) In case you are wondering where the Command Block is, I decided to send out this golden houndeye. It will guide you to the Command Block’s location. SMG4: Ok! Thanks! (To the Golden Houndeye) So, do you know where the Command Block is? The golden houndeye walks off to another area. Tari: I think it wants us to follow it. Ghost Desti: True. SMG4 and the others follow the golden houndeye. Eventually, they enter a large area where they find a large pedestal surrounded by stairs. On top of it is a wooden block with a bunch of buttons on it. SMG4: There’s the Command Block! SMG4 Bowser: We found it! Axol: Now, we need to grab it! SMG4: I got it! Dr. Robotnik: (offscreen) No, we got it! Dr. Robotnik and Coconuts are seen. Coconuts: Unhand that Command Block and nobody gets hurt! SMG4: Attack the two! I’ll get the Command Block! Meggy: Got it! The others fight Dr. Robotnik and Coconuts as SMG4 climbs the stairs. During the fight, SMG4 Mario notices a golden plate of spaghetti. SMG4 Mario: The golden spaghetti... I MUST HAVE IT! SMG4 Mario leaps at the golden spaghetti and grabs it. SMG4 Luigi: (in slow-mo) Nooooooooooo! SMG4 grabs the Command Block. SMG4: Got it! Suddenly, the temple starts to shake. Part of the wall breaks and the Stone Guardian enters. Stone Guardian: Mortals are so predictable, and such terrible liars. Meggy: (To SMG4 Mario) What. Did. You. DO?! SMG4 Mario: Um... I didn’t do it? Stone Guardian: You betrayed my trust. From the beginning, you intended to loot my temple of its goods. Tari: Wait! This isn’t what you think! SMG4: Right! It was an accident! The Stone Guardian starts to form spikes all over its body and slowly turns into hot magma. Lava Guardian: (furious) You think all of you believe that act is justified?! Countless others before you have come here seeking treasures, weaknesses or battle strategies! SMG4: Please! It won’t happen again! Coconuts: Is that statue alive? Lava Guardian: It is too late. Now, I’m going to protect what I love.. The Lava Guardian raises its arms and the temple begins to shake again as everyone tries to keep their balance. Dr. Robotnik: Woah! An earthquake! Saiko: What are you doing?! Lava Guardian: I’m taking my temple back! No one will steal from it again! Holes form throughout the walls and lava starts pouring in. Tari: HE’S FLOODING THE TEMPLE! Meggy: WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE! Lava Guardian: I’m afraid I can’t allow that! You already know too much! The Lava Guardian raises its arm and tries to smash SMG4. SMG4 dodges the strike, but drops the Command Block in the process. Dr. Robotnik picks it up. Dr. Robotnik: Yes! The Command Block is mine! Dr. Robotnik and Coconuts run off as the room continues to fill with lava. Meggy: Don’t let them get away! SMG4 and the others chase after Dr. Robotnik and Coconuts while Lava Guardian pursues them through the temple. They round a corner as Lava Guardian continues chasing them. Lava Guardian: Pay. Pay. You’re all gonna pay. SMG4: Keep running! Lava Guardian: BY THE POWERS OF FIRE, WATER AND WIND, I UNLEASH MY ELEMENTAL FURY!!! Lava Guardian transforms into a massive water beast and begins flooding the temple with water. Axol: He’s gone homicidal! Elemental Guardian: YOU CAN’T ESCAPE ME! I’LL CHASE YOU TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Tari: We got to get back to the surface! SMG4: Tari is right. We need to hurry! Dr. Robotnik: Hurry, Coconuts! We need to flee this collapsing monolith! Elemental Guardian: NO ESCAPE! Elemental Guardian bangs its fists on the ground and parts of the ground split open as lava begins filling the bottom. Dr. Robotnik trips and the Command Block flies out of his hands as he falls. Dr. Robotnik: NO!!! Dr. Robotnik grabs onto the ledge and climbs back up. He spots the Command Block lying on the edge of another platform, but it is slowly falling towards the edge. Dr. Robotnik: There it is! Coconuts: Boss, help! Coconuts is seen holding on to another platform, but is beginning to lose his grip. After thinking for a moment, Dr. Robotnik leaps to the Command Block and grabs it before heading to the entrance. Coconuts: Hey! Where are you going?!? Dr. Robotnik: It’s been nice working with you, Coconuts! Dr. Robotnik runs out of the temple. Coconuts: Boss, wait! Elemental Guardian: Your efforts will be futile here! You will all pay for breaking your promise! SMG4: Quick! The exit is right there! SMG4 and the others head to the exit. SMG4 Mario: Ok! Let’s get out of here! Meggy: But what about him? Coconuts is seen still trying to hang on to the ledge. SMG4: You want to save him? Why? Bob: After everything he did to help Dr. Robotnik?! Meggy: I know that, but we can’t just leave him! SMG4: Fine, but be careful! Meggy leaps across several platforms. Upon reaching Coconuts, she holds out her hand. Coconuts: What are you doing? Meggy: I came to save you! Coconuts: Why? Dr. Robotnik already stabbed me in the back and is on his way to revive Dreamcaster! My purpose is over. Coconuts lets go of the ledge, but Meggy grabs his hand before he can fall. Coconuts: Hey! Let go of me! Meggy: We’re not leaving you here! Elemental Guardian: Keep wasting your time while I prepare to destroy you! Meggy: If you don’t let me save you, we’ll both end up dying! Coconuts: Fine. Meggy pulls Coconuts onto the platform. Elemental Guardian: Time to die! SMG4: Hurry! Meggy and Coconuts make it back to the entrance and Elemental Guardian tries to crush them. However, they escape and parts of the temple collapses and blocks the exit. Elemental Guardian: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Meanwhile. Lifty and Shifty are seen moving the treasure chest. Lifty: Ok! I see our van over there! Shifty: Nice! We’ll just take this chest back to our dimension and we’ll be rich- Suddenly, the mountain behind them erupts and rocks start flying everywhere. One of the boulders fly towards Lifty and Shifty and they scream as the boulder lands on them, crushing them to death. Dr. Robotnik exits with the Command Block. Dr. Robotnik: Yes! The Command Block is finally mine! Now, to bring back Dreamcaster! Might as well take the van. Dr. Robotnik enters Lifty and Shifty’s van and drives off. SMG4 and the others exit the Catacombs and spot Dr. Robotnik driving off. Meggy: He got away! Tari: This is not good! SMG4: We need to hurry before he resurrects Dreamcaster! Coconuts: Yeah, yeah! SMG4, Coconuts and the others run off as Timon and Pumbaa emerge from a bush. Timon: (singing in a sad tone) And if he (Dr. Robotnik) brings back the Dreamcaster. Pumbaa sniffs. Timon: It can be assumed. Timon hugs Pumbaa. Pumbaa: The peaceful days in the city are history. Timon and Pumbaa: In short, our world.. is doooooooooooooooooooomed. Timon and Pumbaa begin sobbing as the episode ends. _________________________ _________________________ Trivia Coming soon Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:The Command Block Arc! Category:SMG4 Episodes Category:SMG4 Mario Episodes Category:SMG4 Luigi Episodes Category:SMG4 Bowser Episodes Category:SMG4 Toad Episodes Category:Meggy Episodes Category:Tari Episodes Category:Saiko Episodes Category:Ghost Desti Episodes Category:Axol Episodes Category:Bob Episodes Category:Fishy Boopkins Episodes Category:Dr. Robotnik Episodes Category:Coconuts Episodes Category:Elemental Guardian Episodes Category:Timon and Pumbaa Episodes Category:Lifty and Shifty Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:The Dreamcaster Saga! Category:The War Saga!